


D∞m

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [624]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce n'est plus une histoire de jeu, malgré la continuité de la saison. Un malaise dans les vestiaires, et une volonté commune de prendre soin de l'intégrité de l'équipe.
Relationships: Axel Disasi/Youssouf Fofana, Niko Kovač & AS Monaco Players, Niko Kovač & Axel Disasi, Niko Kovač & Kevin Volland, Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač, Niko Kovač & Youssouf Fofana, Ruben Aguilar/Benjamin Lecomte, Wissam Ben Yedder & AS Monaco FC Players, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [624]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 67
Kudos: 4





	1. Dimanche

D∞m

Le derby est remporté, ils repartent avec les trois points, mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange avec le fait de se tenir dans les vestiaires de Nice, dans ce vestiaire blanc qui lui rappelle quelque chose que son esprit essaye de refouler. Niko préfère ne pas faire de vague pour n’inquiéter personne, encore moins Robby, surtout qu’il y a Oleg quelque part dans les couloirs, peut-être que Paul est toujours là, il ne cherche plus à avoir d’emmerdes avec la direction depuis Munich. Les jeunes célèbrent tous ensemble, que ce soit sur les bancs ou autour de la table, ça fait du bien de les voir heureux, deuxième victoire d’affilée après un mois compliqué, alors forcément ils ont le droit de se réjouir. Mais ça n’empêche pas le mal de crâne qui le prend alors qu’il continue de regarder les vestiaires, blancs, il n’arrive toujours pas à se rappeler de ce à quoi ça lui fait penser, comme si son cerveau refusait de lui délivrer l’information primordiale. Il va s’accouder à la table pour prendre une petite bouteille d’eau, il se sent comme s’il était malade, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il était sur le bord du terrain, tout allait bien.

Bien évidemment se lier d’amitié avec la majorité des joueurs était une bonne chose, mais maintenant qu’il se sent si mal, Niko pense que c’est une erreur, c’est sûr que c’est mieux que l’air glacière avec le Bayern… Cependant les avoir tout autour de lui, sentir des bras le tenir contre eux, des dizaines de discussions s’entrechoquant dans ses oreilles… Niko mord sa lèvre en sentant des sueurs froides couler sur son dos, un poids dans son ventre le forçant à s’accrocher à son tour à l’un de ses joueurs, ses jambes tremblantes, comme s’il était réellement malade. Il respire lourdement en posant une main sur son cœur, une autre sur son front pour vérifier s’il n’a pas de fièvre. Non, il est juste en train de faire un malaise parce qu’il a vu un vestiaire blanc et que son esprit refuse de répondre à ses questions. Robby se glisse à ses côtés, fidèle à lui-même, toujours prêt à lâcher toutes ses priorités pour l’aider, même quand il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul. Aujourd’hui il a sûrement besoin de lui.

‘’Tout va bien ?’’ Robby le tient contre lui, sa main sur son épaule

‘’Je me sens mal, fatigué peut-être…’’

‘’Encore quelques minutes et on retourne au bus, tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu’à ce que qu’on arrive à l’hôtel ?’’ Robby le rapproche de lui, comme pour le cacher du reste de l’équipe, comme s’ils se tenaient juste l’un contre l’autre parce qu’ils sont frères, alors qu’il peut sentir sa santé décliner rapidement, ses propres yeux s’embuant de larmes qu’il ne contrôle pas

‘’J-je ne sais pas…’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu’un t’a blessé ?!’’

‘’N…Non je crois… J’ai juste mal partout… Peux pas respirer…’’

‘’Niko !’’

Avant qu’il ne perde presque intérieurement conscience de tout ce qui l’entoure, Niko sait qu’il se retrouve porté par quelqu’un, à travers ses paupières épuisées il peut voir la mâchoire de Kevin, peut-être Youssouf ou Axel par-dessus son épaule. Il est juste sûr que c’est la voix de Wissam qui est avec lui quand il ferme les yeux, son mal de tête s’intensifiant encore, le blanc des vestiaires lui envoyant des flashes de souvenirs qu’il ne reconnaît pas…

________________________________________

Wissam n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer, en tant que capitaine c’est à lui de rassurer l’équipe, mais il n’a pas d’explication à fournir alors qu’il est au chevet du coach, de retour dans sa chambre d’hôtel. L’ambiance était lourde dans le car, personne ne savait réellement quoi dire, c’était trop difficile de pouvoir célébrer tout en sachant que leur entraîneur était évanoui sur l’un des sièges, le médecin du staff cherchant la source de ses problèmes. Wissam sait qu’il est censé partir le lendemain pour la trêve internationale, mais il ne peut pas laisser le coach comme ça, au moins pour la nuit. Deux jours de repos pour les gars, ça devrait leur suffire pour veiller sur lui le temps qu’il se réveille et batte la maladie. Il demandera à Axel de le remplacer le lendemain, et après ce sera au tour de celui qu’Axel aura choisi pour s’occuper de Niko. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu’il a pu voir dans les vestiaires. Des larmes. Wissam sait que tout s’est passé trop vite pour qu’il puisse réellement analyser la situation, il sait qu’à partir du moment où Kevin a porté leur coach évanoui jusqu’à l’infirmerie de Nice, c’était fini pour qu’il ait des réponses, mais il veut comprendre.

Il n’est pas le mieux adapté pour passer la nuit aux côtés de Niko à cause des… Sentiments qu’il peut ressentir pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui, il ne pouvait pas se demander à chaque seconde s’il était réveillé, s’il allait bien, si c’était grave ou peu importe quoi d’autre. Il devait forcément rester ici, malgré l’inquiétude et le manque de réponse. Wissam sait que le mot a sûrement dû circuler au sein de l’équipe, oui, il aime le coach, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute. Partir avec l’équipe de France ne l’arrange pas, mais il ne veut pas qu’on spécule sur lui ou que les journaux apprennent tout ce qui est en train de se passer. C’est ce qu’il a dit à Axel, en tant que vice-capitaine, il doit faire en sorte que tout semble normal. Wissam mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en vérifiant la température du front de Niko. Tiède mais pas incroyablement chaud. C’est ça qui l’inquiète le plus, ils ne savent pas ce qui ne va pas. Wissam ne dirait même pas que c’est une maladie, mais ça ne peut pas être un simple malaise !

Il rajoute une couverture, au cas où, il ne fait plus bien chaud, alors entre le moment où il va partir et le moment où Axel va arriver, il veut que tout soit parfait (aussi parfait que de se réveiller après s’être évanoui peut être). Il embrasse les phalanges de son entraîneur, il ne sait pas expliquer ce qu’il ressent réellement pour lui, entre respect parce qu’il est logiquement son supérieur, et une sorte d’affection profonde qu’il ne peut pas décrire. La faible respiration qu’il entend par moment ne l’encourage pas à repartir chez lui. Non, il reste jusqu’à demain, peu importe s’il doit dormir sur le petit fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Wissam va veiller sur lui, parce que le brassard de capitaine qui lui est revenu se doit de l’épauler une nouvelle fois.

Il espère juste que toute cette histoire sera facile à régler…

À suivre…


	2. Lundi

Chapitre 1 : Lundi

Axel a du mal à croire que c’est à lui, à peine arrivé à Monaco depuis août, de devoir prendre le brassard de capitaine quand Wissam part en trêve. Il ne rejette pas ses obligations, parce que malgré ce qu’il en pense au fond de lui, il reste le patron de la défense, alors il doit prendre ses responsabilités en main. Même si ça doit dire rester sur un fauteuil une journée entière, à regarder son entraîneur dormir. L’ambiance festive de la victoire face à Nice est partie très rapidement la veille, encore plus avec toute l’anxiété de Wissam autour d’eux. Dur de croire que le capitaine est vraiment si stressé en dehors des terrains en temps normal, mais Axel est très loin d’être aveugle devant les actions du petit gars. En fait, c’est tellement visible que tout le monde le sait dans l’équipe, même les plus jeunes. C’est un peu le running gag quand Wissam n’est pas là, combien de temps avant d’avoir un message pour leur demander si tout va bien (et ils savent tous très bien que l’attaquant ne parle pas que d’eux). Aujourd’hui, Axel s’attend évidemment à ce genre de messages, en plus grande quantité.

Il a envoyé Youssouf lui chercher un petit-déjeuner et ramener de quoi les occuper pendant qu’ils devront regarder un lit endormi. Axel ne dirait pas qu’ils sont ensemble avec Youssouf, il dirait qu’ils sont juste très complice, peut-être trop par moment, en fait, ils ne savent pas se situer eux-mêmes. Fofana est le compair idéal dans l’équipe, il est drôle, infatigable, toujours prêt à défendre ceux qui en ont besoin. Adorable. Diaboliquement adorable. Axel donnerait sûrement sa vie pour lui. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se lève du fauteuil pour vérifier l’état du coach, il n’est pas là pour passer des heures sur Instagram, malgré le peu d’occupation. Toujours pas de fièvre, tant mieux ? Axel ne sait pas s’il préfère rester dans le flou, ou savoir réellement quel genre de maladie s’attaque au coach. Il sait que Wissam va finir par l’harceler une fois qu’il aura un moment hors de l’équipe de France, alors il prend de l’avance en prenant une photo de leur entraîneur en train de dormir. Il n’a pas le temps de taper un texte avec la photo, un cognement à la porte

‘’Café, croissant, le quotidien d’un artiste.’’ Oui, Axel est sûr que c’est Youssouf à la porte, toquant comme un attardé, sûrement encombré (il mange toujours de trop)

‘’Pile à l’heure, je commençais à mourir de faim.’’ Axel lui prend le sac de viennoiseries et récupère son café, il aurait dû prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de quitter son appartement, mais avec les messages incessants de Wissam pour qu’il se dépêche, il n’a pas trop eu le choix

‘’Alors, pas de nouvelles ?’’

‘’Comme tu le vois, toujours rien.’’

‘’Au moins il a l’air serein maintenant.’’

‘’Serein ? Youss, tu crois vraiment qu’il va être en forme en se réveillant ? Ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir de se réveiller pour se rendre compte qu’il s’est évanoui après le match. Toute l’équipe le sait, tout comme les patrons.’’

‘’Ouais…’’

‘’Hm… Non— non… S-stop…’’

Youssouf et lui échangent un regard commun en entendant la voix de leur coach, il dépose le petit-déjeuner pour prendre ses responsabilités en main, son inquiétude grandissant fortement en lui, ça n’a pas l’air très amusant d’être dans les rêves de leur entraîneur, encore moins quand ils le voient essayer de se débattre avec le trop plein de couvertures que Wissam a déposées avant de partir. Youssouf l’aide à en sortir alors qu’il le tient contre lui pour essayer de le détendre, ou du moins essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’il est en sécurité près d’eux.

‘’Ne me touchez pas…’’

‘’Coach, c’est Axel, il y a aussi Youssouf, tout va bien.’’

‘’N-non… Stop !’’

‘’Hey… Personne ne va vous faire de mal ici.’’

‘’Ne me touchez pas !’’ Axel ne sait pas s’il est censé avoir mal quand il reçoit un coup sur le pectoral, il imagine que c’était pour le repousser, mais il a plus l’impression que leur coach dans son état transitif n’a plus aucune force dans le corps

‘’D’accord d’accord, tout va bien coach…’’ Youssouf s’écarte d’un pas alors qu’Axel le dépose sur les oreillers, essayant de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer dans ses rêves pour qu’il soit à ce point traumatisé par un simple contact qu’il n’a pas pu voir parce qu’il gardait les yeux fermés tout le temps, comme toujours profondément ancré dans son cauchemar

‘’C’était quoi ça ?’’ Youssouf lui murmure en essayant de garder son calme, tous les deux savent qu’il va leur falloir du temps pour remettre leur entraîneur sur pied

‘’Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas vouloir vivre ce qu’il a imaginé.’’ Axel chuchote en réponse, observant Niko s’en remettre doucement, posant ses mains sur ses yeux

‘’Tout va bien coach ?’’ Youssouf lui demande, gardant toujours ses distances, même s’ils ne risquent plus de se prendre un coup

‘’Désolé pour ça…’’ Axel avale la boule dans sa gorge en entendant la voix du coach, il a l’air brisé…

‘’Coach, vous vous souvenez d’hier soir ?’’

‘’Je me suis évanoui, n’est-ce pas ?’’

‘’Ouaip, Wissam a veillé sur vous hier soir, et aujourd’hui c’est notre tour.’’ Youssouf semble rapidement oublié que parler de Wissam ici risque d’amener sur le sujet des mêmes sentiments que le plus petit peut ressentir

‘’Vous avez mal quelque part ? Besoin de quelque chose ?’’

‘’L’impression de m’être fait marché dessus… Je ne serais pas contre un thé et une douche d’un autre côté.’’

‘’D’accord pour le thé, mais pas pour la douche. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, qui me dit que vous n’allez pas vous évanouir de nouveau dans la douche, vous fracassez le crâne quelque part ? Wissam me tuerait s’il apprenait qu’on aurait dû vous amener à l’hôpital.’’ Et Axel n’a pas envie d’avoir un peu plus un Wissam fou d’amour sur le dos

‘’Pourquoi Wissam en particulier ?’’ Axel échange un regard avec Youssouf, ça va être compliqué d’expliquer ça sans tout révéler

‘’Eh bien…’’

‘’C’est le capitaine ! C’est normal qu’il essaie de garder l’équipe en sécurité.’’ Bien récupéré par Youss

Axel regarde sa messagerie rapidement, évidemment Wissam a réagit à la photo qu’il lui a envoyée, il espère sincèrement que l’attaquant arrêtera de paniquer avant de revenir à Monaco, parce qu’il plaint déjà Kevin demain s’il doit lui aussi recevoir autant de messages. Pour le moment, Youssouf découvre comment on prépare une tasse de thé, et lui essaie de comprendre si ce rêve particulier a un quelconque lien avec le malaise dans les vestiaires…

À suivre…


	3. Mardi

Chapitre 2 : Mardi

Kevin ne pensait pas être le prochain à occuper son jour de repos en ne faisant vraisemblablement pas grand-chose, mais il s’était trompé. C’est effectivement à lui de prendre soin de Niko, Axel lui a demi-mots dit que quelque chose n’allait pas avec toute cette histoire, et Wissam n’arrête pas de stresser tout le monde avec ses messages. Il imagine mal les choses finir bien vu comment elles se poursuivent. Mais maintenant qu’il est dans cette chambre d’hôtel, Kevin ne peut que se demander ce qu’il va faire pendant le reste de sa journée. Il doit bien passer une bonne heure à chercher un bon programme télé, avant d’abandonner, ne parlant toujours pas français, alors des dessins animés dans une langue qu’il ne comprend pas, non merci. Il revient à lui quand il entend un bruissement de couverture, un couinement, et des mots allemands qu’il ne pensait pas entendre en venant à Monaco. Kevin se rend au chevet de Niko, le tenant fermement contre le matelas pour l’empêcher de trop bouger, il n’a pas tout compris à ce qu’Axel a dit, mais il ne veut pas se prendre un coup perdu.

‘’Coach, réveillez-vous.’’ Kevin n’est sûrement pas la personne adaptée pour gérer ce problème, il est patient mais pas indéfiniment

‘’S’il vous p— Ke… Kevin… ?’’

‘’Tout va bien, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait peur, mais je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.’’

‘’S’il te plaît… Ne me touche pas…’’ Et Kevin réalise qu’il tient toujours les poignets du coach pour le maintenir sous lui, alors il s’écarte en essayant de faire attention à ses mouvements

‘’Comment allez-vous ? C’était pas la grande forme dimanche, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, je vous avais dans mes bras pour vous amener à l’infirmerie.’’

‘’Je pense pouvoir tenir debout maintenant.’’

‘’C’est censé me rassurer ? Wissam est sur mon dos pour que vous puissiez reprendre votre travail demain vous savez.’’

‘’Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous avec Wissam ?’’

‘’Le petit gars est amoureux coach, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s’en rendre compte.’’

‘’N—non ne dis pas des choses comme ça…’’ Kevin se serait attendu à tout, sauf à voir son entraîneur se décomposer, son visage devenant soudainement blême

‘’Tout va bien ?’’

‘’Il faut que je—‘’ Le soulèvement de sa poitrine lui indique directement le chemin des toilettes, portant une nouvelle fois Niko du mieux possible

‘’Voilà… Doucement… Respirez.’’ Sa main tapote délicatement le dos du malade alors qu’il imagine très bien ce qui peut se passer dans les toilettes

Kevin est heureux de ne pas être dans cette situation, il ne saurait pas garder son calme… Il arrive malgré tout à remplir un verre d’eau pour aider Niko à se remettre de son réveil tourmenté. Kevin a du mal à croire que tous ses troubles ne sont apparus qu’avec ce malaise dans les vestiaires, il les traîne sûrement d’avant et les cachait mieux. Il sait que ce n’est pas à lui de mener l’enquête, que le captain s’en chargera pour eux, mais d’un autre côté, il ne veut pas voir Wissam découvrir des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas à peine revenu d’une trêve internationale. Il aide Niko à s’asseoir contre le mur de la salle de bain, tapotant toujours son épaule par moment, dans un quelconque geste de support qui ne doit probablement rien dire pour lui. Mais Kevin veut être un confident, parce qu’il est le seul à parler allemand dans l’équipe, alors il peut écouter des mots justes, non transformés par les langues.

‘’Qu’est-ce qui provoque tout ça ?’’

‘’Le stress.’’

‘’Eh bien, vous n’aviez pas l’air d’être le genre de gars à vomir sous le coup du stress quand vous étiez encore au Bayern.’’ Kevin n’a pas besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre qu’il a dit une connerie, peu de secondes, et il peut sentir Niko se replier sur lui-même, ses muscles devenant plus fermes

‘’Ne parle pas d’eux s’il te plaît…’’

‘’Alors c’est eux la source du problème ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait pour que vous en cauchemardiez à ce point ?’’

‘’Je t’apprécie Kevin, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi…’’

‘’Si c’est quelque chose que l’équipe doit savoir pour son propre bien, alors vous devez me le dire.’’

‘’Kevin…’’

‘’D’accord, l’équipe ne saura pas. Mais moi, je dois savoir. Si vous n’allez pas bien, essayez au moins d’en parler pour vous délivrer d’un poids.’’ Kevin passe son bras autour de ses épaules, il n’a pas idée de si ce qu’il fait est une bonne chose, mais il sait qu’il doit le faire

‘’Promets moi que tu ne diras rien aux autres…’’

‘’Je ne dirai rien.’’ Pour le moment, s’il trouve que c’est nécessaire pour l’équipe, alors il le fera

____________________________________

Défaite face à Francfort. Trop lourde pour être rappelée… Et pourtant c’est cette même défaite qui est à l’origine de tout cet engrenage macabre dans lequel il se retrouve. Un coup à la tête, et ses vêtements disparus. Nu sur le carrelage de l’un des vestiaires, incompréhension alors qu’il peut sentir quelque chose relier ses mains entre elles. Quelque chose d’autre entre ses lèvres quand il essaie de se sortir de là. L’appréhension monte d’autant plus en sentant des mains glisser sur son corps, découvrir sa peau et retirer tout son sens au mot _privé_ … Il est terrifié. Tout son corps tremble alors que la seule chose qu’il peut encore faire est espérer que tout s’arrêtera avant de commencer, même s’il sait que les supplices ne disparaîtront pas juste parce qu’il suffoque des prières sous le bâillon. Son corps est meurtri au fil des minutes s’écoulant, le temps est si lourd sur lui, les battements de son cœur rythmant la torture à laquelle s’adonne ses joueurs. Complètement ouvert pour eux, pas dans le bon sens… Si mal… Tellement de sang… Envie de vomir quand on utilise sa bouche. Tellement de coups reçus qu’il ne sait plus s’il a mal… Horrible.

Respirer. Se calmer. Rentrer chez lui. Faire de son mieux avec son corps estropié. Rédiger sa lettre de démission. Pleurer.

Forcé.

Il ne doit rien dire à Robby. Pour que ça ne lui arrive pas.

_______________________________________

Kevin est sous le choc, alors… Tout cette histoire de malaise, réveil en sursaut, cauchemars… Évidemment… Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de tenir Niko contre lui, essayant de cacher ses larmes et tremblements des quelconques regards imaginaires. Il n’est pas celui qu’il faut pour gérer cette situation, mais il peut essayer, sa main tenant fermement la tête de son entraîneur contre lui, sentant des chaudes larmes mouiller son t-shirt. Seigneur, qu’il aurait préféré que rien ne lui soit arrivé… Kevin ne sait plus ce qu’il doit dire ou pas. L’équipe doit savoir. Non. Peut-être. Que les joueurs soient au courant voudrait dire ruiner la confiance que Niko peut mettre en lui, leur cacher ça voudrait dire ne leur donner aucune explication pour le malaise, pour ceux qui pourraient suivre. Il ne peut pas être celui avec ce choix. S’il leur dit, il met la crédibilité du coach en danger, s’il ne leur dit pas, il risque qu’ils s’en aperçoivent ou comprennent par eux-mêmes… Peu importe le choix qu’il fera, il y aura des problèmes. Kevin décide de garder le silence pour le moment, il en parlera si nécessaire.

Une chose est sûre, Wissam ne doit pas savoir…

À suivre…


	4. Mercredi

Chapitre 3 : Mercredi

Wissam n’est pas du genre stressé. Ou alors pas tant que ça. En temps normal. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour l’équipe quand il est loin d’elle, enfin, surtout pour le coach mais il a bien conscience qu’il ne peut pas le formuler à voix haute. Avant le début de cette saison en particulier, il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il finirait par ressentir trop d’affection, qu’il finirait par porter volontairement un nouveau fardeau. Il n’est pas stupide et sait très bien que, malheureusement, ses sentiments ne trouveront jamais preneur, alors il les garde cachés quand il est en présence de Niko, même si ça le tue, même s’il rêve de tout lui avouer, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, passer son bras autour de sa taille, réduire les centimètres… Alors forcément, le voir s’évanouir dans les vestiaires après un match à haute intensité, il a l’impression d’avoir tout raté dans sa vie. Il se sent coupable et ça l’énerve. Il ne devrait pas être ici, il devrait être près de lui pour l’aider à s’en remettre.

‘’Tu rêvasses Wissam.’’ Ruben le sort de ses pensées, il s’est perdu dedans alors qu’il fixait la fenêtre de sa chambre d’hôtel, ils attendent tous les deux avant d’aller jouer face à la Finlande. À la base, Ruben ne dort pas dans sa chambre, mais Wissam a fait en sorte qu’il dorme avec lui pour que le nouveau ne se sente pas perdu. Peut-être qu’il regrette maintenant, parce que Ruben était aussi avec lui dans les vestiaires quand c’est arrivé

‘’Je ne peux pas arrêter d’y penser. Tout ça n’a pas de sens.’’

‘’Ce n’était qu’un malaise, tu n’as pas besoin de t’en faire autant.’’

‘’Et si c’était plus Ruben, si je devais être là-bas et pas ici ? S’ils avaient besoin de moi ?’’

‘’Tu es tellement stressé Wissam, tu sais très bien que ça ne t’amènera rien de paniquer, encore moins ici. On sait tous que tu l’aimes mais il faut que tu te rendes comptes que tu ne fais qu’aggraver la situation en cherchant à connaître chaque détail.’’

‘’Toi tu as Benjamin, tu ne peux pas comprendre.’’

‘’C’est plutôt l’inverse. Je suis la personne qui comprend sûrement le mieux ce que tu ressens. Tu ne penses quand même pas que ça a été facile de devoir vivre avec des regards sur nous à Montpellier ? Tu ne penses pas que la direction nous a envoyé ici pour ne plus traîner notre couple dans ses dossiers ? Imagine-toi ce qui se passerait si tu arrivais vraiment à être en couple avec le coach. Peut-être que tout irait bien avec l’équipe, mais avec les patrons ? Tu penses vraiment qu’ils apprécieraient que leur employé et leur joueur fricotent ensemble ? Mieux, si ça venait à se savoir, tu aurais les journalistes et les supporters sur le dos. Ce n’est pas que selon tes envies Wissam, il y a plein de facteurs à prendre en compte.’’

‘’Je ne veux pas faire partie d’un engrenage Ruben. Je veux être libre d’aimer qui je veux.’’

________________________________________________

‘’On est une belle équipe de bras cassés en tout cas.’’ Benjamin, et sa dite main cassée, se trouvent en face de lui dans sa chambre d’hôtel, Niko ne pensait pas avoir encore de la compagnie maintenant qu’il était suffisamment en forme pour reprendre son travail, retrouvant l’équipe par la même occasion, mais apparemment l’un d’eux avait préféré lui envoyer le blessé pour lui faire passer le temps

‘’Je suis en meilleure forme que toi pour le moment.’’

‘’C’était pas le cas dimanche apparemment.’’

‘’Combien de fois je vais encore devoir l’entendre…’’ Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale en se souvenant malheureusement d’un autre vestiaire

‘’Plus pour longtemps, plus les choses vont redevenir normale et plus ils oublieront.’’ Niko n’est pas sûr que le temps sera suffisant pour lui faire oublier, et encore moins que ce sera assez pour une équipe entière…

Le temps n’a pas changé beaucoup au premier incident. Ce n’est pas parce que son esprit a refoulé les abus physiques qu’il a subi en Allemagne pendant une année entière qu’il va de nouveau tout oublier par magie. C’est revenu à cause de la putain de couleur d’un vestiaire. C’est revenu et il ne peut plus penser à rien d’autre. Kevin sait et risque de tout leur dire. C’est soit lui ou l’attaquant maintenant, et il ne sait pas s’il est prêt à révéler les stigmates qui couvrent encore certaines parties de son corps, à révéler ce qui est arrivé un autre dimanche de novembre. Comment a-t-il réussi à oublier la première fois ? Rester si loin de tous pendant plusieurs mois aurait dû le focaliser sur ça, mais c’était l’inverse. Malheureusement maintenant il ne peut plus partir pendant plusieurs mois, pas avec autant d’obligations, il ne veut pas partir tout de suite non plus. S’il doit finir par tout révéler une nouvelle fois, il met tout en danger pour Robby et lui…

‘’Niko ?’’

‘’Désolé, j’étais dans mes pensées…’’

‘’Vous savez, vous pouvez me parler s’il y a un problème, je n’ai pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre que ma main récupère.’’

‘’Est-ce que Wissam m’aime ?’’

‘’… Eh bien je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de partir…’’

‘’Réponds à ma question et tu pourras partir.’’

‘’… Wissam a plus que des sentiments.’’

Maintenant il est laissé seul avec des cauchemars incessants à chaque fois qu’il essaye de dormir, et son capitaine ne jouant uniquement que pour le satisfaire par amour. Et la saison ne fait que commencer…

À suivre…


	5. Jeudi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre plus court parce que y'avait pas grand chose à dire :I   
> btw je viens de m'éclater le poignet gauche en jouant au mini-jeu de Monaco où il faut jouer avec Wissam. Tout ça pour les maillots :I Mais je continue de viser la deuxième place car je suis une putain de débile tenace.

Chapitre 4 : Jeudi

Niko ne sait pas s’il se bat contre son esprit pour dormir ou pour rester éveillé. D’un côté il sait que s’il s’endort, il va de nouveau se souvenir de ce qu’il s’est passé, de l’autre côté, il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à Wissam. S’il pouvait juste faire taire son esprit… Il enterre sa tête sous un oreiller en pensant au petit attaquant français. Non, il ne peut pas l’aimer, non, ça ne peut pas être réciproque, non, ça ne serait pas accepté de toutes façons… Niko ne pensait pas autant à lui avant le malaise, il s’en rend compte en essayant de respirer calmement pour apaiser son esprit, il n’a jamais considéré Wissam comme autre chose que l’un de ses joueurs, son capitaine, et puis c’était tout. Maintenant il veut le voir, pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il l’aime, pourquoi il essaie de veiller sur lui d’aussi loin, pourquoi il se soucie seulement de lui quand d’autres ont préféré le détruire… Niko se sent comme s’il allait pleurer. Personne ne doit l’aimer après ce qui est arrivé à Munich. Si ça se savait ce serait encore pire.

Tout ça n’a pas de sens. Wissam ne devrait pas l’aimer. Et lui ne devrait pas autant penser à son joueur. Pas quand le match contre le PSG arrive, pas quand il faut faire mieux que face à Lyon, essayer de ne pas perdre de points, de ne pas se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois. Il doit penser à plusieurs schémas de jeu au lieu d’imaginer un avenir qui n’arrivera pas puisqu’il ne peut pas aimer son joueur. C’est une question d’éthique, de moral, de n’importe quoi faisant sens. Wissam peut l’aimer autant qu’il veut, lui il ne peut pas. C’est interdit. Si ça se découvrait, même malgré son contrat de plusieurs années, la direction n’aurait aucun problème à le renvoyer. Et il ne veut pas partir tout de suite. Pas encore. Son travail ne dépend pas que de lui, il ne veut pas humilier Robby une nouvelle fois. C’est hors de question de salir le nom de sa famille, plus jamais.

Alors pourquoi ressent-il malgré tout ce désir de résister à l’autorité, de faire ce qu’on lui interdit… Tout en lui est contre une relation avec Wissam, absolument tout, comme il était contre l’amour qu’Ante pouvait lui porter, et pourtant il y a cette infime partie de lui qui essaie de lutter pour cette minuscule proportion d’amour qu’il croit ressentir pour son attaquant. C’est une erreur et lui-même le sait. C’est injuste. Niko est prêt à passer toute la nuit à se poser des questions, sa tête toujours sur l’oreiller, si ça peut lui éviter les cauchemars habituels et les jugements qu’il imagine bien…

Mais il est dérangé par son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Ce n’est jamais bon d’avoir des messages à cette heure-là...

__________________________________________

Wissam doit être maudit. Oui, ça expliquerait tout. Il rentre en avion à Monaco, fini pour lui, pour la trêve internationale, Covid oblige. Maintenant il ne va plus voir ses coéquipiers avant une semaine entière, voire plus. Il ne veut pas revoir Niko. Il ne sait pas s’il va bien. Il ne va pas pouvoir regarder dans ses deux beaux yeux une nouvelle fois avant un bon moment. Il déteste son manque de chance. Le même qui l’empêche d’avoir un trophée. Tout est détestable. Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il va faire de ses journées ? Continuer de faire des exercices ne sera pas suffisant pour le rendre heureux, et occupé. Il voulait vraiment jouer ce match face au PSG, pour prouver qu’ils peuvent être meilleurs ensemble, pour gagner des points, voir Niko heureux, essayer de se rapprocher de lui d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et maintenant, il n’y aura rien.

Il rentre chez lui comme un idiot. Bloqué dans son appartement. C’est fini. Plus de compagnie avant un moment. Plus de joli coach tapotant sa tête comme un bon chien. Plus rien. Wissam est tout seul sur le coup, à la recherche d’un minimum d’attention alors qu’il ne doit approcher personne pour leur propre sécurité. S’il était moins con… Il n’a plus qu’à regarder les deux matches restants de l’équipe de France, et plus tard celui de Monaco. Après il pourra sûrement revenir. Putain. Il n’a aucun symptôme. C’est injuste. Son seul problème est de savoir qu’il aime Niko sans que ça puisse être un jour réciproque… Il est foutu.

À suivre…


	6. Vendredi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre un peu spécial parce que...
> 
> Hey. On a battu le PSG avec un def central de 18 ans en latéral droit. J'ai le droit.

Chapitre 5 : Vendredi

Il n’a pas tant dormi que ça, encore moins après avoir appris que son meilleur attaquant et capitaine (et celui qui l’aime) était indisponible pour le match le plus important de la saison. Niko ne dort plus bien de toutes façons, une nuit de plus ou de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Il va devoir réfléchir une nouvelle fois à quoi faire pour faire face à un autre problème, ce n’était déjà pas facile avec Benjamin et sa main cassée, Ruben et ses cartons jaunes de trop, mais maintenant c’est encore pire. Sans Wissam il a du mal à voir quoi faire. Non, il n’a pas à penser comme ça, c’est son travail de s’accrocher et de faire face à des imprévus pour rapporter le plus de points possibles. Il ne doit pas échouer une nouvelle fois. Ne pas faire pire qu’à Lyon. Comment peut-il aller bien avec autant de choses lui tombant dessus en si peu de temps… Niko va passer une mauvaise semaine s’il ne trouve pas vite quelque chose pour faire face à l’absence de son joueur.

Il sort de ses pensées quand la porte de sa chambre d’hôtel s’ouvre. Niko n’a pas envie de se lever pour le moment, il se sent bien dans son cocon de couverture. Il n’a pas envie d’affronter ses responsabilités alors qu’il sait que le soleil est à peine levé. Il cache sa tête sous la couverture, il n’a pas envie de parler pour le moment, il sait qu’il ne va pas se rendormir aussi facilement (pas quand il a encore cauchemardé), mais c’est mieux que de discuter pour le moment.

Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale quand il entend la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir. Niko n’essaye plus de bouger, il veut rester caché sous ses couvertures, disparaître momentanément pour être en sécurité. Il arrête de respirer un moment quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule à travers la couverture principale, il n’a pas envie d’être touché. Il ne veut pas être dérangé aujourd’hui. Pas tant qu’il n’a pas totalement réussi à calmer son esprit après tous les évènements mouvementés de la semaine. Un peu plus et les couvertures ne le couvrent plus, le laissant entièrement visible pour celui qui dévore son espace vital. Niko aimerait pouvoir garder ses yeux fermés, ne pas avoir à les ouvrir pour affirmer un minimum de courage (alors qu’il voulait juste rester caché sous la couette…) mais il croise le regard de Wissam.

Ce n’est pas normal. Wissam ne devrait pas être là, il devrait être chez lui en train de se reposer, loin de lui. Leurs retrouvailles depuis son malaise, depuis qu’il sait maintenant ce que ressent le français pour lui, ne doivent pas se passer tout de suite, et encore moins dans ce genre de conditions étranges où il se sent oppressé par les gestes de son attaquant. Wissam l’aime, et lui il aime Wissam. Il sait évidemment que ça ne peut pas bien se terminer s’il continue d’accepter ses sentiments. La dernière fois, il a finit contre le carrelage d’un vestiaire.

Niko veut se redresser, reprendre la couverture et continuer de cacher son corps à peine couvert d’un short emprunté la veille pour les entraînements, mais la main de Wissam se pose sur sa joue, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne sait pas si c’est lui ou le corps du plus jeune sur lui, mais il a chaud, trop chaud. Les lèvres du français sont douces, sa langue caresse la sienne avec tellement de pulsion qu’il a du mal à garder conscience, l’oxygène lui manquant peu à peu. Si chaud… Wissam se retire du baiser, ses mains sur ses épaules, l’enfonçant dans les oreillers alors que son regard est gravé dans le sien, Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de paniquer, le français n’a toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot quant à leur situation, et il n’arrive toujours pas à savoir s’il veut continuer tout ça, ou arrêter tout avant que les traumatismes du passé ne reviennent pour le hanter.

Ce n’est pas lui qui choisit. Wissam pose sa main sur son érection, l’écrasant suffisamment avec sa paume pour qu’il laisse échapper un couinement l’humiliant, ses mains cherchant passivement à le stopper pour réduire tous les frissons qui peuvent traverser l’ensemble de ses muscles au même moment. Niko ne sait pas ce qu’il espère en tentant misérablement de raisonner Wissam, pour avoir un minimum de discussion avant que sa conscience ne détermine si c’est suffisamment professionnel, mais il n’obtient rien du jeune homme. Un peu plus de temps et il se retrouve sur le ventre, la main de Wissam dans ses cheveux, l’autre tenant ses deux poignets fermement sur son dos pour qu’il ne bouge pas.

Non. Pas comme ça. Pas encore. C’est injuste. Il ne veut pas être trahi par ceux qu’il aime une nouvelle fois. Il ne veut pas sentir les mêmes choses que contre le carrelage froid de Munich. Il ne veut pas se souvenir des grognements dans son oreille, des rires quant au sang tapissant son corps, quant au sperme ressortant de son anatomie abusée. Il ne veut pas devoir abandonner son amour pour Wissam.

C’est couvert de toutes ses couvertures mais aussi de sueur qu’il se retrouve assis dans son lit, sorti de son… Rêve. Cauchemar. Fantasme. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que c’était. Wissam n’est pas là. Personne ne l’a touché. Personne n’a recommencé. Niko retient difficilement un sanglot en apercevant la tâche bleuâtre sur ses côtes, toujours là malgré les mois. Il a oublié tout ça et maintenant tout lui est recraché au visage avec tant de violence que les fois où il aurait dû cicatriser au lieu d’oublier se passent tout de suite, alors qu’il a de nouveau un emploi. Maintenant qu’on le respecte un minimum. Niko sait que tout son corps tremble encore du rêve, de l’image muette du corps sur le sien refaisant les mêmes actes que certains de ses anciens joueurs. Il n’a pas essayé de lutter une nouvelle fois. Il se sent trop faible, peu importe à quoi il pense, c’est le seul mot qui le définit pour le moment.

Son short est douloureusement resserré autour de son érection, ses jambes flagellent quand il fait de son mieux pour se glisser jusqu’à la douche sans faire trop de bruit, au cas où Robert chercherait à savoir pourquoi il est réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, semblant malade avec ses joues brûlantes de rouge, et son corps trempé de sueur. Oh Robby, si tu savais… Niko ne lui a même pas dit pour Munich, que ce soit avant de tout refouler, ou depuis Nice, alors il ne lui dira pas pour Wissam. Pas pour l’instant. Son short descend lentement ses jambes alors que ses mains tremblent encore de la sensation diaboliquement chaude des mains du français sur son corps. Si tout ne s’était pas mal terminé, s’il n’avait pas bifurqué sur un malheureux souvenir, il aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus avec le garçon qu’il… Aime. Il doit essayer de se l’avouer au lieu de tout refouler.

L’eau froide recouvre vite toute trace de désir sexuel, il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais c’est encore plus déplacé de penser à son joueur de cette manière à cette heure-là. Niko passe lentement sa main sur son érection, essayant de s’en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se rappeler trop longtemps des mains si sensuelles de son attaquant, de la façon dont elles ont ouvert ses fesses, de la façon dont elles ont rendu si durs ses tétons. Non non non, il ne doit pas y penser… Il vaut mieux que ça. Il vaut mieux que de sexualiser son joueur parce que son dernier contact sexuel remonte à un carrelage glacé lui ayant coûté son emploi et quelques côtes. Niko retient toujours le même sanglot quand il s’assoit dans la douche de sa chambre d’hôtel, sa tête contre le mur, l’eau légèrement plus chaude maintenant que son orgasme disparaît lentement au fil des flots.

Qu’est-ce qu’il est en train de faire…

Niko passe ses mains sur ses yeux, pour se débarrasser des larmes, des traitresses qui désignent sa faiblesse. Il a tellement peur d’aimer maintenant. Il a tant aimé Kristina qu’il ne sait plus quoi faire pour retrouver une vie sentimentale où il n’aurait pas besoin de rompre à cause du travail. Sa peau est sensible quand il enfile l’un des peignoirs de la salle de bain, une serviette sur ses cheveux pour faire passer la sensation des gouttes s’écoulant sur sa nuque. Il peut encore se reposer quelques heures avant d’aller à l’entraînement. Niko ne sait toujours pas s’il veut dormir, encore moins après ça, mais il a néanmoins compris qu’il ne mentirait plus jamais à ses sentiments.

Maintenant il n’a plus qu’à faire face au passé qu’il doit toujours révéler à Robby.

À suivre…


	7. Samedi

Chapitre 6 : Samedi

Kevin a du mal à savoir pourquoi c’est à lui de garder ce fardeau secret. Peut-être qu’il est fier d’avoir pu être celui choisi pour le partager, mais il est surtout bien embarrassé maintenant. Comment est-il censé résister à l’envie de tout dire à ses nouveaux coéquipiers ? Ils doivent savoir. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ce n’est pas à lui de décider s’il doit parler d’un évènement traumatique qu’il n’a pas vécu. Il est torturé par ce choix qu’il doit faire, il garde le silence depuis trois jours entiers déjà, et à chaque fois qu’il croise le regard du coach, il ne peut que se demander s’il l’implore de ne rien dire ou s’il le regarde simplement comme son joueur. Kevin ne peut pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu’il sait, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il ne peut pas arrêter d’y penser. Plus il y pense, plus il imagine ce qui a pu se passer, plus il se sent cloîtré dans les révélations qu’il doit faire.

C’est pour ça qu’il prend Niko à part après l’entraînement, l’emmenant prendre un café au seul endroit où il aime réellement se rendre pour l’instant, profitant à peu près de la balade jusqu’à la terrasse pour essayer de faire le tri entre ce qu’il doit dire et ce qu’il ne doit pas dire. Au moins ils peuvent parler allemand, ce qui empêche les gens autour d’eux de comprendre à quel point novembre dernier a pu blesser l’entraîneur de la principauté. Ce n’est qu’avec leurs boissons chaudes que Kevin se décide à parler de ce qui le tracasse, malgré le doux soleil et la légère brise tapotant leur peau. Le passé a un goût amer dans sa bouche alors qu’il a une nouvelle image mentale de ce que les salauds qui ont gagné la Pokal face à lui ont pu faire à son nouvel entraîneur.

‘’Ce n’est pas contre vous, mais je dois leur dire. Je ne peux pas être le seul à savoir dans l’équipe, à chaque fois qu’ils me parlent, j’ai peur d’en révéler une partie, même sans faire exprès.’’

‘’Kevin…’’

‘’Ce n’est vraiment pas pour vous mettre dans le mal, mais je ne peux pas arrêter d’y penser, c’est délicat je sais, mais ils doivent savoir. On ne leur a même pas expliqué pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui. Si ça se reproduisait, je pense qu’ils le prendraient plus sérieusement, et ça ne pourrait pas vous être bénéfique d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre que Wissam sur votre dos.’’

‘’Je ne pense pas que ce serait le genre de choses à dire avant le match face au PSG, je ne l’ai même pas dit à Robert, alors qu’il l’apprenne de cette manière, en même temps que des enfants… Non, Kevin je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite.’’

‘’Pourquoi me l’avoir dit alors ? Vous avez réussi à me le dire, alors ne plus le garder autant secret devrait vous alléger et vous permettre de dormir un peu mieux. Les gars commencent à remarquer que vous avez des putains de cernes. Vous ne pouvez pas leur mentir indéfiniment.’’

‘’Je ne leur mens pas, Kevin. S’ils ne savent pas, c’est parce que c’est mieux comme ça, pour eux, et pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu’il me regarde comme une victime, je ne veux pas qu’il me manque de respect parce que d’autres l’auraient fait avant. Je ne veux pas que des gamins découvrent que rien n’est beau dans un grand club…’’

‘’Vous n’êtes pas une victime, d’accord ?’’ Kevin attrape sa main en train de trembler autour de sa tasse

‘’Bien sûr que si, je les ai laissés faire…’’

‘’Vous savez que ça n’arrivera pas ici, d’accord ? Ce ne sont peut-être que des gamins pour la plupart, mais s’ils doivent s’unir un peu plus pour vous à cause de ça, ils le feront. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous de ne plus vivre avec le spectre du passé dans votre dos, de laisser les jeunes vous montrer qu’ils ne sont pas ceux qui ont pu vous faire du mal en Allemagne.’’

‘’Ils méritent mieux que d’avoir… ça comme entraîneur.’’

‘’Ça ? Le meilleur entraîneur du coin ?’’

‘’Le petit gars qui s’est fait manger par le Bayern plutôt.’’

‘’Eh bien, vous êtes petit mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir valider le reste. Personne ne va vous faire de mal ici, et si ça devait arriver, Wissam tuerait cette personne. Sans aucun doute même.’’

‘’Wissam ne le ferait pas s’il savait que l’image qu’il se fait de moi est ternie par d’horribles craquelures.’’

‘’Il le ferait encore plus.’’

_______________________________________

Niko ne veut pas le dire, mais il a l’impression de ne plus avoir le choix avec cette dernière semaine où tout s’est écroulé sur lui si soudainement. S’il doit définitivement passé le cap, il doit commencer par tout dire à son petit-frère, ne rien lui avoir dit au moment de démissionner lui semble avoir été un miracle vu comment Robert finit toujours par tout savoir sur lui. Maintenant il ne peut plus rien lui cacher alors qu’il est assis à côté de lui sur son lit, sa tête sur son épaule, ses dents essayant de maintenir ses lèvres scellées, même s’il sait qu’il doit tout lui dire. Et il lui dit tout, se battant avec ses larmes pour les garder pour lui. Il ne veut pas être faible devant Robby, même s’il passe ses bras autour de lui pour le réconforter.

‘’Ce n’est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe.’’

‘’Je vais les tuer Niko, n’essaye pas de les protéger d’une manière ou d’une autre.’’

‘’Toi, Wissam, Kevin… Je suis bien entouré maintenant…’’

À suivre…


	8. Dimanche

Chapitre 7 : Dimanche

Niko ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose, mais il sait que maintenant il ne veut plus le cacher. Le dire tout de suite n’est sûrement pas adapté avec le gros match face au PSG arrivant, cependant les paroles de Kevin résonnent encore en lui, il doit le dire pour essayer de retirer une partie du poids sur son estomac qu’il traîne avec lui depuis une semaine dernière. Le dire à Robert l’a légèrement apaisé, il n’a toujours pas dormi correctement, en tout cas une partie des souvenirs est revenue dans ses cauchemars. Il ne pourra pas s’en sortir totalement et il le sait. Niko écrase ses ongles dans sa paume au lieu de trop y réfléchir, il s’est décidé, il ne revient pas sur son choix. Ses joueurs doivent savoir, peu importe les conséquences, il ne leur ment pas sur ça.

Il sait qu’il y a Kevin derrière lui, attendant probablement de savoir quel choix il a fait, Robert est encore sur le terrain d’entraînement avec Goran, c’est mieux comme ça, son petit-frère sait déjà, pas besoin de lui rappeler que l’un de ses anciens clubs a causé autant de problèmes. Il n’y a pas tous les joueurs à cause de la trêve internationale et des blessures, mais il sait que l’information finira par se répandre entre tous les gamins, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui n’attire pas l’attention s’il ose dire. Tant que ça ne sort pas dans la presse… Il ne veut pas avoir à expliquer ça en conférence juste parce que l’un d’eux aurait été trop bavard. Il ne veut pas que ses anciens joueurs se souviennent de lui.

Niko commence par retirer sa veste, la déposant sur la table des vestiaires, le brouhaha ne disparaît toujours pas malgré son mal-être grandissant, ses paumes se remplissant de ses marques d’ongle. D’habitude il se change après, quand personne ne peut le voir, quand lui-même fait en sorte de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas apercevoir les douloureuses marques qui ne veulent pas se faire oublier. Son t-shirt suit peu de temps après, le bruit des voix retombant peu à peu, les joueurs se rendant sûrement petit à petit compte que ce n’est pas une séance d’entraînement comme les autres. Il sait qu’il se met définitivement en danger au moment il ne reste plus qu’un boxer sur lui, tous les regards tournés vers lui, se demandant sûrement ce qu’il compte faire à moitié nu. Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge en sentant ses joues chauffer, il ne veut pas que tout ça se retourne contre lui, mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix, s’il ne veut pas vivre avec des fantômes toute sa vie.

Il préfèrerait ne pas se souvenir des évènements de l’année dernière, amis devenant… Bourreaux. Travail devenant enfer. Mais il sait qu’il n’a pas le choix alors que ses lèvres blessées par le nombre fois où il les mord dans la journée révèlent tout. Sa plus grande appréhension est que tout ça se reproduise aujourd’hui, car il vient de se livrer lui-même comme étant l’agneau sacrificiel sur son autel sacré. C’est ridicule. Les regards sur lui ne décrochent pas alors que les réactions ne se font pas prier ; des sourcils relevés, des interrogations, des yeux se rencontrant pour déterminer si c’est vrai. Évidemment, ils ne peuvent pas croire ça, ils doivent penser que ce n’est qu’une excuse pour justifier les résultats qu’il a eu à Munich. Maintenant ils doivent même considérer à le faire à leur tour si un jour quelque chose se passe aussi mal que le match face à Francfort. Il n’y avait sûrement pas de meilleures manières de creuser sa tombe.

Il relève la tête de sa honte quand Axel pose sa main sur son épaule, une autre sur une cicatrice trainant toujours sur ses côtes. Niko a du mal à croiser son regard, d’un côté il a envie de pleurer ne se souvenant de tout, d’absolument tout, de l’autre il veut juste se rhabiller et partir aussi loin que possible des vestiaires. Quelques secondes de plus, et c’est entièrement entre les bras de son défenseur qu’il se retrouve, laissant involontairement des larmes tâcher la peau du plus jeune. Putain…

‘’Plus personne ne vous fera mal, pas avec nous.’’ Niko pleure encore plus comme un idiot en sentant les autres joueurs autour de lui...

À suivre…


	9. Vendredi

Chapitre 8 : Vendredi

Wissam est stressé derrière sa télé, il aimerait tant être sur le terrain, ne pas être confiné comme un abruti dans son appartement alors que l’équipe dont il est censé être le capitaine joue contre le PSG. C’est ridicule, il donnerait tout pour pouvoir jouer, montrer à quel point ils peuvent être meilleurs qu’une équipe sans âme. Il assume ses propos, Monaco a une réelle âme quand il y regarde avec du recul. Cette saison lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur bien des choses, et encore plus l’importance de pouvoir jouer avec une équipe aussi soudée, que ce soit entre joueurs mais aussi avec le staff. En fait, Wissam dit ça pour se convaincre, parce qu’il a peur que l’espoir en son équipe ne soit pas suffisant pour les faire gagner. Il ne peut pas attendre pour son retour, pour ses coéquipiers, et surtout pour Niko. Wissam a réfléchit à ce qu’il ressent envers son coach, et il ne peut que se dire qu’il va l’avouer quand il sera de retour, après le week-end.

Il passe l’entièreté du match à serrer les dents, twitter réagissant à ses tweets. Il ne pensait pas que Kevin aimait autant marquer des doublés, et encore moins que Cesc savait prendre aussi bien des penaltys. Dans l’ensemble, il félicite toute son équipe, il les aime, et il a tellement hâte de les retrouver. Il veut les tenir contre lui une nouvelle fois, ils lui manquent tellement. Beaucoup trop d’émotions pour lui ce soir. Encore plus quand il aperçoit Niko. Oh, Wissam a tellement envie de le féliciter, de lui murmurer à quel point il a bien fait… C’est injuste de devoir encore attendre alors qu’il ne veut qu’une seule chose qui est à sa portée s’il n’abandonne pas ses rêves.

____________________________________

Niko a l’impression de vivre un rêve. Bien sûr ce n’est qu’une victoire, il y aura d’autres matches importants dans la saison, c’est un marathon, pas un sprint. Il regarde tous ses nouveaux gamins autour de lui, il n’a aucune idée de comment les canaliser pour qu’ils ne prennent pas trop la confiance, mais ça lui fait du bien de les voir heureux. C’est comme une sorte de vengeance face aux grands clubs. Non, ça ne lui sert à rien de penser à ce genre choses, il n’a rien à prouver, peu importe qui va commenter sur cette victoire. Niko profite juste de ses joueurs en train de célébrer, c’est beau, et il n’a rien besoin de plus pour la nuit.

La pensée de Wissam traversant son esprit ne l’aide pas à se détendre du match qui vient juste de se terminer.

Il ne peut pas penser tout de suite à ce qu’il va devoir lui dire pour comprendre ses propres sentiments, et ceux de l’attaquant. Non, ce n’est pas le moment de trop réfléchir à ce que le petit français peut réellement penser de lui. Même s’il a juste peur de ce qu’il va penser de lui une fois qu’il saura ce que ses coéquipiers savent déjà…

Niko sort de ses pensées quand Vito pose sa main sur son épaule en se rendant aux douches, ce n’est définitivement pas le moment de s’attarder sur ce que le futur peut lui offrir, parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il peut lui-même offrir au futur.

‘’Je vous l’ai dit, personne ne vous fera à nouveau mal.’’ Axel lui murmure en passant à son tour, il ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il considère le PSG comme un héritier du Bayern sur le plan du succès, mais il ne peut qu’acquiescer en continuant de regarder les plus jeunes s’amuser. Il doit parler à Wissam maintenant, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

À suivre…


	10. Mercredi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e  
> n  
> f  
> i  
> n

Chapitre 9 : Mercredi

Wissam est enfin de retour à l’entraînement, le Covid l’a beaucoup trop retardé par rapport à ce qu’il avait en tête. Bien évidemment il est heureux de retrouver tous ses coéquipiers, mais pouvoir finalement revoir Niko est la consécration ultime. S’il était le seul sur le terrain de la Turbie avec lui, ce serait encore mieux. Mais il sait que pour le moment, c’est préférable de faire profil bas, de ne pas trop se mettre en avant, parce qu’ils ne se sont plus vus depuis plus de deux semaines. Wissam ne veut pas tout ruiner par excès d’enthousiasme, il est à l’entraînement pour travailler, le match face à Nîmes ne va pas se remporter tout seul, s’il peut être en forme pour ce dernier, voire marquer, alors il doit se remettre sur le bon chemin.

Wissam observe tout le monde autour de lui, il a besoin de savoir si l’un de ses idiots à révéler son secret (ses sentiments, il ne sait pas s’il peut appeler ça un secret, mais c’est tout comme, il ne veut pas qu’on en parle). Personne n’a l’air de pouvoir arrêter de le regarder, c’est sûrement révélateur de ce qui a pu se dire dans les vestiaires quand il n’était pas là. Merde. Il ne veut pas avoir des commentaires sur son dos par rapport à ce qu’il peut ressentir envers leur coach. Pas tout de suite, pas quand il est lui-même perdu entre tout ce qu’il vit et ce qu’il ressent. La discussion qu’il a eu avec Ruben avant le match face à la Finlande passe encore dans sa tête de temps en temps, lui implorant de réfléchir décemment à ce que ça implique d’aimer son entraîneur.

Ils devront se cacher. Ne rien faire savoir. Empêcher les autres d’en parler, voire ne pas leur dire du tout. Ce serait lourd pour eux, peut-être pas si bien.

Wissam est définitivement torturé par toutes ces conneries. Il veut juste aider et aimer Niko. Personne ne devrait lui interdire ça, sinon il n’a plus qu’à quitter le club et faire en sorte d’amener Niko avec lui. Mais il ne veut pas tout cela, et il ne veut pas déraciner son entraîneur tout de suite. Il avait l’air si heureux après le PSG, Wissam ne veut pas lui enlever ça. Il ne veut pas être celui qui gâche tout quand il essaie toujours autant de bien faire.

Et pourtant, il se met encore plus de pression quand il tire la pire conclusion possible. Niko éprouve de l’affection pour tout le monde à l’entraînement, que ce soit par des petits gestes ou des mots, mais pas envers lui. C’est à peine s’il sent ses regards sur lui. Wissam avale du mieux possible la boule dans sa gorge en ratant un tir. Niko doit savoir qu’il n’est pas hétéro, qu’il l’aime lui et qu’il a été le pire capitaine possible pendant la trêve. C’est horrible, il sait encore moins quoi faire… Il se rend dans les vestiaires, prêt à rentrer chez lui et s’écraser dans son lit à la recherche d’un confort qu’il n’obtiendra pas, il a tellement de rancœur envers lui-même qu’il a envie de donner un coup à la putain de poubelle sur son chemin.

La seule chose qui le retient est le souffle serein qu’il peut entendre derrière lui. Wissam pose son sac sur le banc avant d’accepter la discussion qu’il va avoir avec le coach, tout de suite, tout en sachant que ce ne sera sûrement pas à propos du foot, mais bien de ses sentiments. Le regard du coach est impénétrable, un voile gris d’appréhension mais aussi d’amusement peut très clairement se lire. Wissam n’est pas prêt de réussir à le déchiffrer entièrement.

‘’Vous voulez me parler, coach ?’’

‘’Effectivement. Ne le prends pas mal, mais les autres m’ont plus ou moins avoués que tu m’aimais—‘’

‘’Je vais être sorti de l’équipe ? Plus de brassard de capitaine ? Une punition ?’’ Wissam va probablement s’évanouir s’il n’arrive pas à fournir une réponse simple et claire à son cerveau

‘’Non ! Je veux te dire que même si je ne comprends pas encore tout moi-même, je… Je veux essayer quelque chose avec toi, pour au moins te libérer de ce poids.’’

‘’Niko… ?’’

Wissam n’a pas le temps d’essayer de formuler une pensée claire, les bras de Niko sont déjà autour de ses épaules, ses muscles contre les siens. Sa main tremblote légèrement quand il a enfin l’occasion de le tenir contre lui, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de respirer son doux parfum de plus près. C’est magnifique. Il se sent libre, heureux, complet. Il n’est pas sûr d’avoir le droit, que ce soit une bonne chose, mais il se contorsionne pour obtenir un court baiser, ses lèvres se déposant sur celles de Niko, qui ne cherche pas à répondre, sa main sur sa nuque commençant à lâcher sa prise. C’est étrange mais il met ça sur le compte de la surprise.

De toutes façons, Wissam est juste heureux. Il est de retour dans l’équipe, Niko ne le déteste pas, fait plus que le soutenir, et il peut enfin lui montrer à quel point il tient à lui.

À suivre…


	11. Dimanche

Chapitre 10 : Dimanche

Wissam a encore trop d’énergie dans le corps pour accepter de se coucher tout de suite, il n’a pas joué toutes les minutes face à Nîmes, seulement une demi-heure. Il n’a même pas réussi à marquer pour son retour, ce n’est pas incroyable pour fêter sa nouvelle relation avec Niko. Wissam est allongé sur le lit de la chambre de son entraîneur, il fixe le plafond depuis qu’il est sorti de la douche, attendant de savoir quoi faire, écoutant Niko travailler sur le match et sur celui de Lilles. Il imaginait mieux comme première soirée ensemble. Il se tourne vers son coach, posant sa main sur sa jambe à moitié couverte d’un short, son bras lui servant d’oreiller. Des muscles fermes sous sa main l’aide à se divertir, il imagine ce qu’ils pourraient faire ensemble, sans travail, sans besoin de moralité ambigüe. Wissam trace une ligne droite sur la jambe de Niko, caressant la peau douce, profitant de la chaleur des muscles, son coach ne réagit pas réellement, il continue de travailler, regardant à peine ses doigts. Oh, il ne doit pas tant aimer être dérangé.

Wissam ne perd pas espoir, sa main passant sous le short de Niko pour caresser l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite, obtenant finalement une réaction, son coach retenant son souffle quand ses doigts frôlent ses parties intimes. Wissam retire ses doigts pour le débarrasser de sa tablette de travail, ainsi que ses feuilles de matches, s’asseyant entre ses jambes pour lui faire face. Niko a l’air plus que mal à l’aise, ses doigts s’accrochant au drap, un rougissement sur ses joues. Wissam se penche pour l’embrasser, ses mains glissant sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux. La bouche de Niko est si chaude, sa langue prend plaisir à découvrir une nouvelle fois sa compagne, c’est si sensuelle… Il mordille la lèvre inférieure de son coach, appuyant à l’aveugle sur ses tétons, obtenant un long gémissement entre leur bouche. C’est si bon…

‘’N-non… Pas tout de suite…’’ Niko le repousse légèrement, remettant son t-shirt en place

‘’Oh…’’ Il est forcément déçu, il s’attendait à mieux pour fêter une victoire ensemble, pour fêter son retour et la montée au classement…

‘’Ce n’est pas toi Wissam… Le problème vient de moi.’’ Wissam peut le voir dans son regard, il ne ment pas, il a peur de quelque chose et ça ne lui fait pas plaisir

‘’Quel est le problème Niko ?’’ Il dépose un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main, tiquant au tremblement de cette dernière

‘’Je ne suis pas… prêt. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas…’’ Ce n’est pas plus haut qu’un murmure, mais Wissam l’entend quand même, il ne sait pas ce qu’il lui cache encore, mais il va vite devoir trouver pour remettre tout ça sur le bon chemin

Wissam ne dit rien pour le reste de la soirée, fixant le dos de Niko couché à côté de lui. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire pour lui qu’il retrouve confiance, alors il va attendre le jour où ils pourront s’unir. Il s’inquiète légèrement pendant la nuit quand il doit sortir Niko d’un cauchemar, mais ils en font tous, alors il ne pense pas que ça a un lien avec ce qu’il s’est déjà passé précédemment… Wissam sent qu’une information importante lui manque, mais il ne sait pas où chercher…

À suivre…


	12. Mercredi

Chapitre 11 : Mercredi

Wissam est fatigué de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans son dos, mais il ne le supporte plus. Il veut comprendre. Il le doit. Il mérite des explications pour les tremblements de Niko quand il le touche, il mérite de savoir pourquoi il tique autant quand on lui parle du Bayern, il mérite de comprendre pourquoi autant de cauchemars hantent les nuits de son entraîneur. Et il n’obtient jamais de réponse, parce que Niko préfère se renfermer sur lui-même, ne jamais lui montrer son corps en gardant toujours un t-shirt l’éloignant du confort qu’il veut lui offrir, et surtout ne jamais rien lui dire d’autre qu’il va bien alors que son corps tremble beaucoup trop. Wissam ne trouve pas ce comportement normal et il se sent obligé de chercher des réponses, même si c’est en vain, même s’il doit être dérangeant à certains moments. Il veut ces putains de réponses.

Kevin est le premier à subir ses questions. Ils deviennent peu à peu complémentaires, que ce soit sur les terrains ou en dehors, alors il trouve ça normal qu’il ait à lui demander de l’aide pour comprendre toute cette situation. Wissam ne veut pas ruiner son couple en essayant juste de comprendre pourquoi rien ne va avec Niko en ce moment, depuis Nice et son malaise. Il ne veut pas être omniprésent dans le vestiaire par rapport à ça, mais certains éléments doivent lui venir pour qu’il puisse se concentrer uniquement sur le foot quand il est sur les terrains. Kevin évite le sujet comme s’il savait très bien ce qui se tramait entre son capitaine et son coach, ou en tout cas, comme s’il en savait trop. Wissam ne pense pas obtenir quelque chose de lui, même sur la durée, et il n’a clairement pas envie de passer plusieurs semaines à lui poser la même question, avoir l’air étrange et énervant.

Cesc est le suivant, c’est l’un des plus âgés, ça ne le surprendrait pas s’il savait aussi bien lire entre les lignes de la vie qu’il sait lire entre les lignes des terrains. Il est heureux d’avoir suffisamment appris l’espagnol à Séville pour pouvoir dialoguer avec lui sans que personne ne les comprenne réellement. Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois, le milieu de terrain ne semble pas vouloir lui faire la passe décisive pour qu’il puisse comprendre entièrement la situation. Wissam est frustré de ne rien savoir, de ne rien comprendre, et ses coéquipiers n’arrangent rien, ils doivent sûrement en savoir plus, et ils ne lui disent rien, absolument rien. Il n’a pas le droit au moindre indice pour essayer de décrypter cette énigme lui-même. C’est ridicule. On est censé tout lui dire parce qu’il est le capitaine, et pourtant rien. Il peut aller se faire foutre, personne ne lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui dire ce qui provoque autant de mal-être chez leur entraîneur.

Il passe une autre soirée à fixer un t-shirt gris tremblotant par moment, se demandant comment tout a pu devenir si négatif d’un coup. Wissam a suffisamment de contact avec d’autres joueurs d’autres clubs pour leur demander s’ils en savent quelque chose, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il a peur d’apprendre la vérité trop tôt, que ce ne soit pas comme ça qu’on doive lui annoncer. Et pourtant, il a ce désir brûlant de savoir. Wissam dépose un baiser sur la nuque de Niko avant de sortir du lit, reprenant son portable pour passer un coup de fil à l’extérieur de la chambre. Il n’a aucune idée de si ce qu’il fait est une bonne chose, mais il le fait. Il a toujours le numéro de Tolisso après l’un de leur rassemblement en équipe nationale, il doit bien pouvoir trouver le problème avec lui.

‘’Désolé Wissam, mais tu n’es pas le premier à l’avoir baisé en équipe de France.’’

Wissam n’est pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

À suivre…


	13. Lundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prions pour que tout se passe bien face à Lille

Chapitre 12 : Lundi

Wissam ne veut pas revenir sur le match face à Lille, il n’a pas de mot particulier, alors il ne dit rien. Il se retient juste depuis trop de jours par rapport aux mots de Tolisso qui remuent en boucle dans son esprit. Il essaie de comprendre ce qui s’est passé entre lui et Niko pour que l’homme qu’il aime aujourd’hui soit tellement paralysé à la moindre idée d’être touché. Une folle idée est née dans sa tête pendant le match, il ne veut pas y croire, c’est hors de question que des gens en qu’il a confiance aient fait du mal à Niko. Il refuse même d’imaginer que quelqu’un puisse avoir fait ce genre de choses à Niko. Impossible, improbable, immoral. Hors de question. Wissam préfère imaginer n’importe quel type de conneries plutôt que de croire ce que la petite voix de son esprit essaie de lui souffle désespérément depuis plusieurs jours. Non c’est non. C’est autre chose, pas ça.

Mais maintenant il doit avoir son explication, il doit savoir, il doit comprendre pourquoi Niko n’est plus comme avant depuis Nice, pourquoi il est si distant avec lui quand ils sont seuls. S’il ne sait pas, il ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose pour leur couple. Wissam peut continuer de garder le silence sur ce qui le dérange dans tout ça, mais ce serait pire pour son envie de rester à Monaco, il a encore du temps devant lui, il ne veut pas le gâcher à chercher des réponses là où il n’aurait jamais dû s’aventurer… Même si ses lèvres sont sur le dos de la main de Niko, il sent que ce n’est pas désiré, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Il trouve ça insupportable. Il a besoin de présence, de réponse. Il n’est pas un animal de compagnie qu’on peut cacher et à qui on peut cacher des choses juste parce que c’est plus pratique comme ça.

‘’Qu’est-ce qui provoque ton rejet envers moi, _coach_ ?’’ Il peut sentir Niko se contracter quand il arrête de déposer des baisers inutiles sur sa peau

‘’Je ne te rejette pas Wissam.’’

‘’C’est faux. Je n’ai pas le droit de savoir ce que tout le reste de l’équipe sait, je veux juste ton bien, je veux t’aider à aller mieux, mais toi tu me rejettes constamment, tu me laisses de côté à chaque fois que j’essaie de te détendre ! Tu passes ton temps à travailler sans même me remarquer ! Je ne sais même pas si tu m’aimes !’’

‘’Je t’aime Wissam, vraiment…’’

‘’Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J’ai dû appeler Tolisso au beau milieu de ma nuit pour essayer de comprendre, et lui non plus n’a pas été très utile. Je dois savoir maintenant.’’

‘’Tu as appelé Coco ?!’’

‘’Toi, l’équipe, personne ne me dit rien. Je devais essayer.’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?!’’ Niko semble terrifié d’un coup, plus qu’avant en tout cas

‘’Que je ne suis pas le premier en équipe de France à coucher avec toi, je n’ai même pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. C’est pourquoi j’ai besoin que tu me parles maintenant, pour pouvoir totalement te soutenir.’’

‘’Wissam… Je sais que je l’ai déjà dit à toute l’équipe, mais… Je ne veux pas que ça se répande plus. Je suis déjà suffisamment honteux…’’

‘’S’il te plaît, dis-moi tout…’’ Wissam embrasse une nouvelle fois sa main, essayant de le mettre le plus possible en confiance

‘’J’ai été… Abusé par mes anciens joueurs, mon ancien staff aussi… Physiquement et— et sexuellement. Pendant plusieurs heures… Je ne me souviens pas de tout… En fait, j’ai tout refoulé après être parti de Munich, tout m’est revenu à Nice, maintenant je fais avec. Je suis désolé si je t’inquiète ou te mets de côté… J’essaie de faire de mon mieux avec tout le monde…’’

‘’Q-Quoi… ? Benji et Lucas et les autres… Ont fait quoi… ?’’

‘’Wissam non—‘’

‘’Je vais les détruire, tous. Je vais leur faire payer. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre une minute de plus après ce qu’ils t’ont fait. Oh mon dieu je vais les tuer quand je les reverrai. Ils ne vivront plus, pas maintenant que je sais.’’

‘’Wissam attends s’il te plaît, je ne veux plus avoir de problèmes avec eux… Ne cherche pas à les combattre pour quelque chose que je méritais…’’

‘’Pardon ?! Comment ça ‘’mériter’’ ?! Personne ne mérite ça, d’accord ?! Je ferai le nécessaire, même si tu n’es pas d’accord.’’

Wissam se relève après un baiser sur le front de Niko, il s’en fout que la nuit soit tombée depuis longtemps, il reprend sa veste et part courir. Il doit penser à tout ça, à tout ce qui ça implique, dans sa vie de couple, dans sa vie de footballeur, de compétiteur, d’international. S’il doit avoir du sang sur les mains, ce sera pour protéger, défendre, servir, l’homme qu’il aime. Il n’arrive pas à tout mettre en ordre, alors il laisse l’air frais frappé son visage pour boxer les bonnes et mauvaises idées entre elles. Il a tant à faire. Si peu. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui est bien.

____________________________________

Niko est de nouveau seul alors. Wissam sait, tout le monde sait. Si Coco sait que Wissam est après des réponses, le reste du club le saura aussi juste après… Maintenant le Bayern se souviendra de l’échec qu’il est. Il aurait dû se taire quand il y avait Kevin dans sa chambre, il aurait pu éviter tout ça… Il s’écroule sur les oreillers en posant ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas raviver la douleur, le traumatisme. Wissam ne comprendra sûrement pas que le pire avec ce qu’il a vécu n’est pas la souffrance que ça lui a causé (et lui cause toujours), mais bien la trahison. Il a tout perdu, plus que son corps ce jour-là, plus de respect, plus de vestiaire, plus de staff, plus de board. Plus rien. Plus aucune chance de réussir. C’était fini avant même qu’il ne fasse le pas de trop dans ce vestiaire. Peu importe ce qu’il aurait pu dire ou faire de plus, il était déjà trahi avant même de le savoir. Il n’y avait plus que Robby avec lui, et rester plus longtemps aurait voulu dire le mettre en danger, et c’était hors de question.

Maintenant toute son équipe sait et il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il s’endort avant d’entendre Wissam rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, s’allongeant à côté de lui pour observer ce qu’il reste de marques sur son corps…

À suivre…


	14. Mercredi

Chapitre 13 : Mercredi

Wissam hésite de plus en plus entre ce qui est juste, et entre ce qui est moral. La différence semble fine, mais pour lui c’est une vraie torture. Ce qu’il trouve juste n’est pas moral, et ce qu’il trouve moral n’est pas juste. D’un côté, il veut trouver tout ceux qui ont abusé Niko, les confronter et les faire souffrir autant que Niko a souffert (et souffre encore), mais ce n’est pas moral. De l’autre côté, Wissam pourrait ne rien faire, passer le reste de la saison à faire comme s’il ne savait pas qui et quoi avaient fait. Mais ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de fermer les yeux face à la douleur de ceux qu’il aime. Il agira, même s’il doit tout perdre.

Mais pour le moment, Wissam assume ses responsabilités ainsi que ses promesses, tenant Niko contre lui, une couverture sur leurs épaules alors qu’il l’écoute parler. Bien sûr, il fait en sorte d’éviter les sujets sensibles, mais entendre parler de tout ce que Niko a pu vivre et expérimenter (en dehors d’un certain club) ne peut que le faire sourire. C’est sûr que commencer à Berlin dans un contexte géopolitique mouvementé n’a pu que le forger d’une bonne façon… Wissam aime l’entendre parler, même s’ils sont tous les deux fatigués, c’est tellement agréable, le sentir contre lui ne peut que le rassurer après tout ce temps passé loin de lui à cause de la maladie. La voix de Niko est tellement satisfaisante à ses oreilles, rester des heures avec lui entre ses bras alors qu’il fixe un plan de jeu adverse est un repos surprenamment agréable.

Au détour d’une anecdote sur comment Robby (son nouveau beau-frère du coup ? Wissam essaie de s’habituer au fur et à mesure des jours) l’emmenait souvent dans des batailles de rue à cause de sa fougue, il finit par lui demander quels joueurs étaient présents quand tout est arrivé. Il exclut heureusement de sa liste mentale Benji et Lucas, ça lui aurait fait mal de devoir cohabiter avec eux à Clairefontaine en sachant qu’ils avaient touché à l’être le plus précieux de sa vie. Par contre, pour Coman, Wissam verra s’il se retiendra de lui envoyer son ping dans la mâchoire. Mais pour l’instant, le premier joueur accessible à qu’il peut faire du tort est Cuisance, et le match face à Marseille n’est que dans trois jours. Samedi, dix-sept heures. Wissam sait pourquoi il fera en sorte de marquer ce jour-là. Il refuse de le laisser s’en sortir, alors même s’ils ne gagnent pas (il l’espère quand même après Lille…) il fera en sorte de le retrouver à la sortie des vestiaires pour lui faire apprendre sa leçon. Ce gamin ne mérite rien d’autre.

‘’Tu n’as pas à faire ça, Wissam.’’

‘’Niko, ce n’est pas parce que tu penses que tu l’as mérité que je ne dois rien faire. Ils t’ont fait tant de mal, tu n’as plus à les défendre. Ils ne le feront plus pour toi, est-ce qu’ils l’ont déjà fait ? C’est trop tard pour espérer quelque chose d’eux, alors s’il te plaît, laisse l’équipe te soutenir maintenant qu’on le peut.’’

‘’Tu sais tout autant que moi que je ne peux pas mener une guerre contre eux. Si mon existence seule suffisait pour remettre en cause leur club, ils n’auraient aucun problème à me décrédibiliser d’abord, après ils finiraient par apprendre que je t’aime, et ils te feraient aussi du mal, à toi et à Robby, à l’équipe… Je ne veux pas tous vous perdre à cause de moi. Je les ai déjà perdus, pas vous…’’

‘’Ces bâtards peuvent essayer n’importe quoi, je serai toujours là pour te défendre.’’

‘’Merci…’’

Wissam sent son cœur s’alourdir tout d’un coup dans sa poitrine quand Niko laisse tomber son travail pour se retourner et l’embrasser. Il y a un goût étrange à ce baiser, beaucoup de remords et de regrets, un peu de honte et de peur. Wissam n’aime pas savoir que ces enflures traumatisent encore celui qu’il aime. Une fois qu’il les aura croisés, il fera en sorte de leur faire ravaler leur fierté, ils n’auront aucune chance de faire du mal une nouvelle fois. C’est sûrement une promesse qui lui pèsera lourd, mais ils auront une satisfaction commune à la fin.

À suivre…


	15. Samedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> là encore, espérons que tout se passe bien face à Marseille (la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, ils ont perdu mais bon, j'ai espoir)

Chapitre 14 : Samedi

Wissam n’est pas spécialement heureux du match en son ensemble, sûrement un arrière-goût du match face à Lille, de toutes façons son objectif principal lors du match n’était pas de marquer un triplé, mais de retrouver ce petit salaud de Cuisance à la fin, pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il abandonne les vestiaires du Vélodrome pour ce balader dans les couloirs, cherchant ce petit con dans chaque pièce sur son chemin. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il vient ici, il connaît peu à peu les lieux, alors c’est hors de question de le laisser s’en sortir. Surtout pas quand il a encore dû réconforter Niko cette nuit. Il finit par trouver le gamin arrogant, faisant faussement ami-ami avec lui avant de l’emmener ‘’discuter’’ loin des vestiaires.

Il lui faut peu de temps pour vérifier qu’il n’y a ni personnes ni caméras, pour finalement envoyer son poing dans le ventre de l’un de ceux qui a fait mal à Niko par le passé. Le milieu semble surpris de son retournement de situation, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de lui envoyer un autre coup, puis un autre, encore et encore. Cuisance peut essayer désespérément de lui supplier d’arrêter, Wissam ne peut pas s’arrêter de le frapper au plein milieu de l’estomac, quitte à recevoir des gerbes de sang sur son maillot. Il se permet un écart en le frappant dans la joue, quand il se souvient de tout ce que Niko lui a dit. Il ne peut pas laisser passer tout ça, il doit le venger.

‘’Wissam ! Arrête ça !’’ La main de Niko agrippe son maillot, le poussant du plus jeune

‘’Niko, laisse-moi finir ça ! Il ne mérite que ça !’’

‘’Non ! Ce n’est qu’un gamin, il n’a pas à se faire tabasser !’’

‘’Bien sûr que si ! Il t’a violé Niko, arrête de le défendre, arrête de tous les défendre ! Tu ne leurs dois rien !’’

‘’Wissam ! Stop ! C’est un enfant, il ne faisait que regarder !’’

‘’C’est déjà trop ! Il ne mérite pas ta pitié après ce qui s’est passé !’’

‘’Tu n’étais pas là Wissam ! Ce n’est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bien ou non ! Tu n’as pas à devenir le juge, juré et bourreau ! Ce n’est pas l’homme que j’aime en tout cas…’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?’’ Wissam relève la tête des yeux couverts de honte de Niko pour voir Villas-Boas, son regard alternant entre son joueur blessé et eux en train de se crier dessus

‘’Je suis désolé, mon joueur et le votre ont commencé à se battre, je m’excuse pour l’agitation.’’ Wissam aurait préféré finir son travail plutôt que d’être renvoyé dans le bus par Niko, il ne veut pas le laisser seul près de ce sale gosse, mais il n’a pas le choix s’il ne veut pas ruiner sa relation avec son entraîneur…

______________________________________

Niko souffle en regardant Wissam repartir vers le bus, ils ont évité un évènement dramatique, les médias en parleraient pendant des jours s’ils l’avaient vu, et c’est hors de question qu’ils finissent par apprendre pour leur relation. Le bras de Villas-Boas passe autour de sa taille (quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui aurait supplié de ne pas le toucher, au moins il fait des efforts…), Niko observe Mickael partir avant de se tourner vers le portugais. Il ne peut pas lui dire que son propre joueur, l’homme qu’il aime comme il vient de le dire, est le seul à avoir frappé, pour le venger _lui_. Niko se sent mal à l’aise depuis qu’il lui a menti, mais c’est pour protéger Wissam.

‘’Vous deux, vous êtes proches ?’’ Niko mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en entendant la question de Villas-Boas, ça doit être plus évident qu’il ne le pense

‘’C’est mon joueur, je fais de mon mieux pour qu’il ne cherche pas de problème.’’

‘’Je n’ai pas tout entendu, mais vous aviez l’air beaucoup plus proches que ça.’’

‘’Wissam est… Important pour moi, mais c’est surtout mon joueur, et je dois le défendre, même s’il fait des erreurs comme celle-ci.’’

Le regard du portugais sur lui est illisible, et Niko aimerait le comprendre, mais il ne dit rien et retourne lui-aussi au bus, essayant de ne pas parler de ce qui ne va pas avec tout ce match, Robby mérite mieux que de l’entendre se plaindre de sa relation. IL va devoir réussir à canaliser Wissam avant de l’envoyer en équipe de France, s’il ne veut pas devoir s’excuser à chaque match…

À suivre…


	16. Mardi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on s'approche de la fin, la 20ème partie sera normalement la dernière ;)

Chapitre 15 : Mardi

Niko pensait que ce serait plus facile maintenant que Wissam savait pour Munich, c’était une erreur. Peu importe à quel point il essaie de concilier son amour pour son attaquant et les performances à offrir, il ne sera jamais récompensé. C’est pire maintenant. Aller à l’entraînement alors que le match face à Lens est le lendemain aurait dû le mettre dans le bain de l’affrontement entre les deux équipes, pas dans le bain de l’affrontement entre lui et le reste du monde. Le monde sait qu’il sort avec Wissam. Il l’a appris en voyant le nombre de journalistes devant les grilles de la Turbie, lui posant la même question en boucle : ‘’C’est vrai ?!’’ Bien sûr Niko n’aimerait ne pas avoir à garder une tête neutre quand il veut rester loin de tout le monde, réfléchir à tout ce qui est en train de se passer, en parler longuement avec Wissam et Wissam seulement. Il ne veut pas que le reste du monde leur tombe dessus parce qu’ils s’aiment…

Niko pense avoir très bien compris ce qu’il s’est passé : Wissam a téléphoné à Tolisso pour des informations sur lui, Coco a compris qu’ils étaient ensemble. Mickaël a aussi assisté à leur scène. Les deux se sont parlés et ont dénoncé ça aux médias. Il n’y a rien de plus simple, il est de nouveau trahi par ses anciens joueurs. Maintenant il sait que tous les journalistes vont lui tomber dessus pour connaître tout de leur vie, il va n’entendre parler que de ça pendant le reste des conférences de presse…

Wissam n’est pas heureux quand il lui annonce qu’ils vont devoir s’éloigner l’un de l’autre pour un moment, le temps que l’affaire se tasse, pour que personne ne les voient ensemble dans un cadre extérieur au football. Ils ne dormiront pas ensemble pour le moment, c’est regrettable pour ses cauchemars qui nécessitent son réconfort, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Niko sait que c’est une journée horrible quand il se retrouve dans le bureau d’Oleg, Paul à côté de leur patron. Il sait déjà évidemment ce qui va se dire, il est triste de ne pas pouvoir leur expliquer posément ce qui s’est passé précédemment dans sa vie pour démontrer qu’il aime Wissam et qu’il a besoin de lui… Il prend de lourdes respirations à chaque fois qu’ils lui rappellent qu’il ne peut pas aimer son joueur, que c’est une mauvaise publicité pour le club. Même s’ils le soutiennent comme entraîneur, ils ne comprennent pas cette relation et lui demandent à demi-mot d’arrêter tout de suite.

Quand il retourne dans sa chambre d’hôtel, Robby essayant désespérément de lui remonter le moral, il ne se sent pas d’humeur à faire plus que de prendre une douche. Il n’a pas faim, et à part penser au match du lendemain face à Lens, il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire, Wissam n’est pas là pour l’occuper. Il déteste savoir qu’une photo de Wissam et lui circule entre les différents journaux, sa vie privée mérite mieux que ça… Il ferme les rideaux de la chambre en sachant qu’il peut être observé par des journalistes tout autant mal intentionnés.

Niko ne veut pas que sa vie redevienne un enfer, pas quand tout commençait à être parfait. Au fond de lui, même s’il ne veut pas y penser, peut-être que rompre avec Wissam serait une vraie possibilité pour la suite de son contrat à Monaco…

À suivre…


	17. Jeudi

Chapitre 16 : Jeudi

Le match face à Lens l’a épuisé, Niko n’a pas dormi depuis plus de deux heures les deux nuits précédentes, son corps est lourd et c’est de plus en plus dur de faire le moindre geste. Ils jouent encore ce week-end, et il est déjà en train de trop y penser, des dizaines de schémas tactiques à l’esprit. Deux nuits sans avoir Wissam à côté de lui, pour le rassurer après chaque cauchemar. C’est honteux de ne peut pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu’il souhaite mener à cause de la peur d’autrui… Niko soupire en fermant les rideaux, il a toujours peur d’être observé maintenant, il ne veut pas qu’on analyse chacun de ses mouvements, qu’on le regarde pour voir si son joueur arrivera dans ses bras. Il ne peut voir Wissam qu’à l’entraîneur, et encore, ils doivent rester éloignés pour que personne ne vienne prendre de nouvelles photos d’eux. Les matches ne suffisent pas pour qu’il puisse avoir un moment tranquille avec Wissam, il y a tous les autres joueurs autour d’eux, Paul, les journalistes, les adversaires… Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’ils peuvent développer leur relation.

Niko retire ses vêtements pour dormir, il n’a pas envie de travailler ce soir, pas quand il est encore sous le choc de ce qu’il a pu lire… Il ne reste plus que son boxer sur lui quand il dépose finalement son téléphone sur son bureau, loin de son lit pour ne pas être tenté d’appeler Wissam. Il ne doit pas perturber son joueur, leur but est d’atteindre le haut du classement, perdre des points en route ne fait pas partie de son contrat. Niko se glisse sous la couverture quand il n’y a plus aucune lumière d’allumée dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il n’a pas mangé aujourd’hui mais il n’a pas faim. Sans Wissam, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour lutter face au mal à l’intérieur de lui, le passé est son mal, et il n’a aucune chance de lutter pour le moment. Il ne pense pas dormir beaucoup, mais il doit essayer, pour être un minimum en forme pour le match du week-end. Il commence à s’endormir, ses yeux se fermant malgré son stress constant.

Niko se réveille, peut-être quelques minutes après, quand la couverture lui est retirée, laissant son corps à moitié nu trembler du froid. Il n’y a que la pénombre autour de lui quand il rouvre les yeux, il discerne à peine le léger clignotement des notifications de son téléphone à quelques mètres du lit. Ce n’est pas bon du tout, et il n’a pas besoin de plus pour le savoir… Les deux mains qui se posent sur sa gorge ne peuvent pas le rassurer, Niko ne sait pas qui est au-dessus de lui, mais il refuse de se laisser faire aussi simplement, ses doigts se posant autour des poignets de son agresseur pour essayer de le faire relâcher sa trachée. Les doigts de l’inconnu s’enfoncent plus profondément dans sa gorge, lui coupant un peu plus l’air qui lui manque déjà énormément, sa gorge est broyée et il n’arrive plus à penser à un moyen de s’échapper de sa propre chambre…

‘’Ça faisait longtemps, _coach_.’’

Niko tremble en reconnaissant la voix de Tolisso au-dessus de lui, ruiner sa vie deux fois ne suffit pas ?! La lui prendre est son but maintenant ?! Est-ce que c’est orchestré par le reste de son équipe ?! Une seule main reste sur sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration malgré un filet d’air s’infiltrant miraculeusement en lui, il est tétanisé en sentant l’autre main de son ancien joueur se poser sur son boxer pour le lui retirer. Non non non pas encore… Niko peut sentir des larmes piquer ses yeux en repensant à la promesse de Wissam, que rien de tout ça n’arriverait plus jamais… Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça n’arrive qu’à lui ? Qu’a-t-il donc tant fait de mal ?! C’est hors de question de laisser ça se passer une nouvelle fois, cette fois il compte bien lutter, il ne le laissera pas faire, pas encore…

Un coup de genou dans le ventre de son ancien milieu de terrain lui permet de se dégager de sa prise, Niko court aussi vite qu’il peut vers son bureau pour récupérer son téléphone, réalisant seulement maintenant qu’il y a Cuisance devant la porte. Il ne pensait pas mériter autant d’acharnement malgré la période déplorable qu’il est en train de subir… Il ouvre la porte fenêtre du balcon sans se soucier de son corps nu, et de sa gorge brûlant, son souffle revenant trop lentement à son goût. La chambre de Robby est juste à côté de la sienne, c’est son seul avantage. Marcher sur un rebord exigüe d’un hôtel de Monte Carlo à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol est loin de lui faire plaisir, mais il ne peut que s’accrocher pour atteindre le balcon de Robby. Sa jambe s’est coupée sur un recoin mal taillé, une blessure de plus pour la nuit, son sang se répandant sur la pierre alors qu’il tape désespérément contre la vitre de la chambre de son frère.

Niko arrive à peine à lui expliquer tout ce qu’il vient de se passer, sa voix brisée par ses cordes vocales écrasées plus tôt. Robby ne perd pas de temps pour le tenir contre lui, malgré le sang de sa jambe qu’il doit répandre partout dans sa chambre… Il est toujours sous le choc de tous ces évènements, il sait qu’il va devoir parler de ça à ses patrons, tout expliquer, tout depuis le début. Il va devoir parler de ça à Wissam et risquer de l’envoyer en guerre face à ses coéquipiers internationaux… Pour le moment, il est réconforté par les bras de son frère alors qu’il essaie de trouver le sommeil une nouvelle fois…

À suivre…


	18. Vendredi

Chapitre 17 : Vendredi

Wissam a vite compris en voyant les regards inquiets sur lui qu’il n’allait pas aimer le reste de la journée. La main de Ruben sur son épaule pour le calmer ne fait que l’inquiéter un peu plus, il échappe aux considérations de Cesc, entrant dans le vestiaire alors que ça semble interdit pour le moment. Il s’arrête sur le pas de la porte une fois qu’il la laisse se refermer, observant malheureusement les membres du staff médical de club passer un bandage autour de sa cheville, et il se réjouit encore moins de cette situation en pouvant apercevoir, même d’ici, des marques sombres sur sa gorge. Wissam s’approche pour comprendre qui a fait ça, il ne va pas rester calme quand Niko a souffert sans qu’il ne soit là.

‘’Qui a fait ça ?’’ Le regard de Niko est encré dans le sien, Wissam ne sait pas quoi discerner dedans, peut-être de la joie de le voir, de la peur de ce qu’il a vécu, de la douleur par rapport à sa jambe, et à sa gorge couverte de marques

‘’Ne lui demande pas de parler tout de suite, ses cordes vocales ont été broyées, sa voix ne reviendra que dans quelques jours.’’ Un membre du staff lui dit, finissant un bandage pour une plaie qui semblait plutôt profonde quand il est entré

‘’Il n’y a pas d’autres blessures ?’’ Wissam pose ses doigts sur la gorge de Niko, pour tracer les stigmates noirs, il ne croit pas ce qu’il voit, l’un des seuls jours où il n’est pas avec lui… Niko continue de le regarder, essayant de lui murmurer quelque chose, tout ça pour simplement couiner quand il suit les empreintes sur son cou

‘’Non, le reste de son corps va bien.’’

‘’D’accord. Je le ramènerai chez moi à la fin de l’entraînement, je préfère garder un œil sur lui. Quelqu’un peut le remplacer en conférence de presse ?’’

‘’Évidemment, il ne peut pas parler de toutes façons, il faut qu’il protège sa voix.’’

___________________________________________________

Wissam mord l’intérieur de sa bouche quand ils sont finalement chez lui, Niko assis sur son lit pendant qu’il lui cherche de quoi passer la nuit, autrement qu’en boxer. Même s’il ne lui a toujours pas dit qui était responsable, il n’a aucun doute sur l’identité de celui à qui appartient les empruntes. Il n’aime pas avoir été écarté précisément pour que cet évènement arrive, il aurait pu le perdre à jamais parce qu’il n’a pas insisté pour rester avec lui… Wissam doit se venger, il ne peut plus garder les yeux fermés après tout ce qui s’est déjà passé, que ce soit l’année dernière ou toute cette semaine. Niko ne mérite pas de vivre dans la peur de ce qu’il a déjà vécu, de ce qu’il peut encore lui arriver si ses bâtards de coéquipiers en équipe nationale décident de recommencer.

Il le laisse sur son lit après un dernier baiser, Niko passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. C’est si étrange de ne pas l’entendre… Wissam n’est pas d’accord avec son vœu de garder le silence à propos du Bayern, il pourrait tout révéler et faire en sorte que plus personne ne les regarde comme le couple homosexuel de la Ligue 1, mais il ne veut pas rajouter une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules de son entraîneur, il ne veut pas se battre avec lui quand il n’arrive même pas à murmurer. Il se retrouve dans la cuisine pour cuisiner pour la première fois quelque chose d’équilibré et sain, réparateur, depuis un long moment. Bien sûr, ça lui fait plaisir de s’occuper de Niko, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de penser à tout ce qu’il veut faire contre ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

Même si Niko dort contre lui, le rassurant par rapport aux derniers jours où ils étaient seuls chacun de leur côté, Wissam reste inquiet, il ne sait pas ce qui peut encore arriver lors du reste de la saison, mais il n’a pas envie de voir Niko souffrir un peu plus. S’il doit vraiment se battre, il espère le faire le plus tôt possible pour que Niko puisse arrêter de penser à toutes ces conneries.

À suivre…


	19. Lundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolé pour l'attente et pour le manque de chapitres sur Corny as fuck, je suis malade, hier j'ai vomi mes tripes, aujourd'hui j'ai mal au coeur (de façon littérale, pas de chagrin), mais ça va à peu près pour le moment ^^

Chapitre 18 : Lundi

Wissam est plutôt heureux que tout cette histoire autour d’eux se tasse, il commençait à en avoir marre d’entendre les mêmes questions des journalistes encore et encore. Peut-être qu’officialiser a bien aidé, il ne sait pas vraiment quelles réactions ça a pu provoquer chez les caméramans en-dehors de chez lui, mais il ne les voit plus désormais. Surprenamment, ils n’ont tous les deux pas eu de répercussions de la part des patrons, peut-être parce que manquer de voir leur entraîneur mourir étranglé était un choc suffisamment pour leur faire changer d’avis. Bien sûr il préfèrerait que les résultats suivent avec tout le bonheur qui commence à s’évaporer de leur relation, mais c’est déjà très bien de ne pas avoir à s’éviter pour cacher leur amour.

Il sait que ce n’est pas encore la trêve mais il a décidé de préparer un meilleur repas que les autres jours, parce qu’il avait un peu plus de temps, et parce que manquer de peu de perdre Niko lui a fait plus ouvrir les yeux qu’il ne le pensait. Même si ça fait une heure qu’il surveille le four comme un idiot pour éviter que la dinde ne brûle, Wissam se sent mieux comme ça, assis sur le parquet, à pouvoir penser (presque) calmement à tout ce qui vient de se passer depuis Nice. Le moins qu’il puisse dire, c’est qu’il s’est passé beaucoup de choses depuis le derby. Il est fatigué mais ce n’est pas lui qui doit se plaindre de tout ce qui est arrivé, et il le sait. Il n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’il n’est plus seul dans son appartement, après plus d’un an à devoir occuper le silence entre ses murs.

Le repas se passe bien, mais Wissam aime encore plus le moment de la douche, quand il peut passer ses mains sur le corps de Niko, sentir chaque muscles sous ses paumes, observer chaque cicatrice, chaque marque. Il a attendu tellement longtemps pour ça, que maintenant il se fout de ce que le reste du monde peut penser d’eux, un avis extérieur n’a pas à intervenir. Il n’y a rien qu’eux. Il y a l’eau chaude qui coule sur eux, et Wissam a l’impression d’être au paradis, parce qu’il peut finalement embrasser Niko autant qu’il le veut, masser ses muscles fatigués. Ils n’ont pour l’instant jamais couché ensemble, et Wissam sait que ce n’est toujours pas facile pour Niko de vivre avec tous ses souvenirs, mais il veut lui faire plaisir, stimuler son corps, le faire se sentir bien.

Wissam s’agenouille dans la douche, d’ici quelques mois il le fera pour un mariage, mais pour l’instant, c’est pour prendre le pénis de son entraîneur dans sa bouche. Il sait très bien que commencer à coucher avec lui de manière… Profonde serait une mauvaise idée, tant qu’ils ne se sont pas accordés sur tout ce que ça signifie, il ne tentera rien. Niko couvre sa bouche avec sa main, son bras posé sur la porte de la douche pour se maintenir debout, le bas de son corps ressentant un plaisir qu’il ne doit pas connaître si bien que ça. Wissam est heureux de pouvoir l’aider à assimiler le traumatisme, si à l’avenir tout peut se passer pour le mieux, c’est avec bonheur qu’il l’aide.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que sa bouche se remplisse de sperme, Niko tremblotant devant lui, toujours sa main sur sa bouche pour contenir une partie des petits bruits qu’il fait. Wissam se redresse pour le tenir contre lui, il ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont avoir comme ça, sans personne autour d’eux pour qu’ils puissent simplement s’aimer. Pour le moment, Wissam se sent tellement bien, avec celui qu’il aime contre lui, il pourrait presque sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, sentir ses mains essayer de savoir quoi faire en glissant sur sa peau.

Ils passent la nuit au lit, baignant de la lumière de la lune, Wissam se sent toujours mieux quand il est sûr de pouvoir garder Niko contre lui…

À suivre…


	20. Un jour

Épilogue : Un jour

Niko se sent bizarre, comme s’il n’était pas à sa place. Il ne peut pas vraiment l’expliquer, mais il a un sentiment de malaise. Il reconnaît les têtes et les voix, mais c’est différent de d’habitude, il y a comme un bourdonnement dans sa tête, et ce n’est pas très agréable. Les joueurs sortent du vestiaire et il se sent comme possédé, ce n’est pas forcément le mot adéquate, mais il les suit sans se demander pourquoi, il est plutôt perdu. Il attrape le regard de Wissam, son attaquant a l’air concentré sur quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas deviner. Il les suit en regardant tout autour de lui, il ne comprend pas grand-chose, et il ne reconnaît encore moins ce qui l’entoure. Il n’a jamais ressenti ça dans sa vie, même pendant le malaise à Nice.

Il grimpe les marches du couloir pour monter sur la pelouse, il n’a toujours aucune idée de contre qu’ils jouent, pour quelle occasion, mais il ne peut pas s’enfuir, parce que c’est lui l’entraîneur, il ne peut pas fuir comme si de rien n’était (il est sûr qu’il ne pourrait pas de toutes façons). Niko regarde les banderoles, c’est une finale.

Une finale.

Niko sent son cœur se resserrer sur lui-même à cause de l’appréhension soudaine, et quand il pense qu’il va de nouveau s’écrouler devant toute son équipe… Il rouvre les yeux en se réveillant, il n’a aucune idée de ce que c’était ce rêve, ni si ça viendrait à se produire, mais c’est la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines qu’il ne pense pas à Munich, alors même si ce n’est pas une grosse victoire, il va la prendre comme telle.

Les bras de Wissam passent autour de lui, il préfère être avec lui ici, maintenant, quand rien ne peut les séparer, plutôt que d’être seul dans une ville qui ne veut pas de lui…

FIN


End file.
